Fred Gets Detention
Fred Gets Detention '''is the 12th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 22, 2008. Description Fred is really scared that because he got detention, he won't be able to be a pediatrician. Plot After his mom gets a hangover and doesn't feel like taking him to school, Fred has to walk 9 blocks to his school, which only results in him getting detention due to his excessive tardies. He is upset about this and talks about how his teacher told him he is not getting into any good colleges and the detention is going on his permanent record. He is mad at his teacher, and wants to get revenge. He first thinks of an idea to put his pet bird inside of a bag to deliver to his teacher so it can bite her finger, only for Fred's bird to bite him and become unresponsive, so he puts the bird in her cage. He then has an idea to call his teacher to prank call her to think she has 3 pizzas coming her way, but the teacher recognize his voice and automatically knew it was Fred. Fred is scared and was possibly in more trouble when he went to school the next day. Transcript (the alarm clock beeps at 7:30 am) '''Fred: Awww! (turns off the alarm clock) Oh my God, it's already time to get up? Last night, I wasn't even able to sleep because I was so scared that the other guy from YouTube was gonna hunt me down. He scares me! And I don't want to get up to go to school now. But, oh my god! For lunch today at school, we're having tuna casserole! I'm gonna get up now! (screen cuts as he went to the bathroom) Fred: Okay. Well, I'm gonna start getting ready for school! (brushes his hair) ("Watch How I Do This" music playing) (screen cuts to the sink that there's the dirty hair inside it) Fred: (offscreen) Eww! It looks like my mom shaved her back inside the sink again. (screen cuts to Fred after he came down to the living room) Fred: Mom, it's time for me to go to school! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, last night, I drink a bunch of beer. And now I have a big hangover. My head really hurts so bad! Just walk to school. Fred: Mom, I can't walk! It's 9 lazy blocks! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Don't be lazy! (Fred screams, camera zooms to his mouth) (Fred walks outside to get to school) Fred: Okay. Well, since my stupid idiotic mom won't take me to school, I guess I have to walk. (screen cuts as he holds the neighborhood squirrel) Fred: Eww! Why do my neighbors have this weird squirrel thing inside their yard? Eww, it's a squrriel! Fred: (sadly) Okay. Well, I'm almost to the school, so I'll talk to you after school. Bye! (the screen fades in black) (2 hours after school...) (the screen fades back to Fred after he came back from school) Fred: OH MY GOD, I GOT DETENTION! The teacher told me that I got too many tardies, so now I got detention! (screams, camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (sadly) The teacher told me that this is gonna be on my permanent record and I'm never gonna be get to any good colleges. And I wanted to be a pediatrician! (pretends crying, then he gets mad) I'm so frickin' PO'd! They locked me inside a little closet and said, (close-up to his face) "This is what you get for being a bad boy!" (he sobs) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: And I'm like claustrophobic, so that was scary! I hate my teacher, I hope she dies! (camera zooms to his eyes) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (sadly) No, I take that back. I'm sorry! (excited) But during the normal school day, we got to make these cool clay things. (holds the clay turtle he made) Mine was supposed to be a turtle. (moves the turtle back and forth to the camera) Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof! (also in slow motion) Woof, woof! (back to normal motion) (screen cuts after he puts the turtle off the camera, stops moving it back and forth) Fred: It'll bite you! (laughs in slow motion) Ha, ha! (back to normal motion) Fred: I'm really mad at my teacher, so I think what I'm going to do is stuff one of these birds inside of a bag, (holds up his parakeet from out of the cage) ...and put it inside her house and when she opens the bag, the birds bite her finger. (the parakeet bites Fred's finger, squeaks) Fred: Ow, ow. (to the parakeet) Don't bite me! I'm your master! (the parakeet stops biting his finger) Parakeet: Fred, you'll never be my master. Fred: Go free, little bird! (letting go of the parakeet, watching it fly) (the parakeet flies in the house) Fred: They're so beautiful when they fly away. (screen cuts to the parakeet standing on the top of the cage) Fred: (offscreen, to the parakeet) Get back in your cage, Missy! (grabs the parakeet, puts it in the cage) Get in there! God! Damn It, you stupid idiot! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I'm sorry! It's just that our mom gets really mad when they poop on the floor, so I put 'em inside their cage. I'm gonna prank call my stupid idiot teacher. (calls his teacher on the phone) Hello, Ms. Guzman. This is the Pizza Factory and we have 3 large pi-- (the teacher told Fred it was him) Fred: (sadly) No! No! This isn't Fred, I swear! (hangs up) How did she know it was me? Now I'm even gonna be in more TROUBLE! (camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I bet you she's just gonna expel me from the school because I've done a lot of bad stuff this year. First off, I drew a picture of a guy hurting another guy. Then I got so many Tardies. And then one time, I peeked inside the girls bathroom and they got all mad. They overreacted though, all I did was go inside the girls bathroom. What freakos! (singing) I'm really scared. I got detention. I'm not gonna be able to be a pediatrician anymore, ooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Sadly) (stops singing) Fred: Okay. Well, I think I'm gonna go, but I really don't know what I'm gonna do actual detention thing. (excited) Peace around the world for generations. (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I'm so scared, oooohhhh wooooaaaahhhhh! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Parakeet * Ms. Guzman (voice call only) * Cat With Rabies(Unknown) Trivia * How can Fred even get detention if he is in kindergarten? * This episode reveals Fred wanted to be a pediatrician when he grew up, but his dream wasn't going to come true, due to his detention. * This is the second episode where Fred makes a deep voice. * This episode reveals that Fred is claustrophobic. * Fred makes a deep voice 2 times in this episode. * First appearance of Fred's pet parakeet. * Only episode where Fred's parakeet "speaks." * First time Fred's parakeet bites Fred. * It seems Fred punished the bird for no reason, he just let his bird go free, and then he punishes her and puts her back in her cage. He must have forgotten that he did it on purpose and didn't want the bird to fly since it's his pet after all. * Fred references Fred Loses His Meds when he says he got in trouble for drawing a picture of a guy hurting another guy, but in Fred Loses His Meds, he said that it was a kid the guy was beating up. * This episode reveals that Fred got in trouble at school once for peeking inside the girls bathroom. * This isode contains the ultimate swearing content Category:Fred Videos Category:Videos